


It's Not an Autobiography

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (maybe 40s?), Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Hogwarts, Retired Auror Harry (he retired early)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Draco has tea with Pansy, Harry is writing something in his office.





	It's Not an Autobiography

Draco looked towards the sitting room door and sighed.

“The tea is getting cold!” he bellowed, causing Pansy to flinch.

There was a vague sound from the study across the hall. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Pansy.

“Sorry, he’s been writing all day,” he explained. “He’s decided to start throwing things at me when I interrupt him so let’s just leave him to it.”

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “What kind of things?”

She always was too eager for details about their life. And then she published articles about them whenever it was a slow news week.

Good thing he found the public being shocked by silly details of their domesticity more amusing than annoying.

“Oh, whatever is closest,” Draco said. “A pencil. Stapler. Books. One time he threw a cup at me that still had tea in it.”

Pansy choked on her tea. “That sounds—”

“Oh, he never aims for me,” Draco scoffed. “One time his chair spun more than expected and he got me in the stomach with a pen and didn’t stop apologising for days. He just likes to make a fuss. Misses the action of being an Auror, I’m sure.”

He could tell from her expression that she was absolutely going to write an article about that. The papers had been hounding Harry and everyone in his life for details of what he was doing after retiring early from the Aurors.

He was tempted to drop a few ridiculously embellished details just to stir things up, actually.

“What does he write? Should we expect an autobiography any time soon?” she asked, forgetting to be subtle in her excitement.

“Oh, I haven’t the foggiest,” he said as he poured himself another cup of tea. “He won’t let me see what he writes. Won’t talk about it either. Secretive old bastard.”

Pansy deflated.

“Anyway, enough about the antisocial bore. Blaise told me you’re thinking of selling the family home.”

Pansy grimaced and sunk into her chair. Draco settled in for a good rant.

***

After seeing Pansy out, Draco wandered to the study and stood in the open doorway. Harry was still tapping away at his laptop. Draco was beginning to regret getting him one that worked in a magical home. It took up far too much of Harry’s time lately.

“So, what is it today?” he asked when Harry paused and turned to look at him. “Star Trek? Star Wars? Doctor Who? That slanderous show about Merlin? You’ve been re-watching that lately, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“What did Pansy want?” Harry asked, ignoring the question.

Draco walked into the room and peered over his shoulder.

“Oooh, is this for me?” he asked, leaning closer as he realised it was Tolkien.

Harry shut the laptop quickly. “Yes, piss off, it’s meant to be a surprise!”

Draco reached down and spun Harry’s chair around until he was facing him. “It’s not even my birthday,” he said with a grin. “What did I do to finally get some fanfiction out of you?”

Harry snorted. “You wouldn’t shut up about it and you wouldn’t stop reading the books every night out loud in bed and it got stuck in my head, you bloody prat.”

That made it so much better. Draco leaned down and kissed him.

Harry kissed back for only a moment before pushing Draco away.

“Shoo, before I forget what I was going to write next and abandon it,” he said.

“I’ll bring you some fresh tea and some of the pastries Pansy brought,” Draco said as he left the room without a fuss.

“You never brought me food while I was writing before!” Harry called out.

“You weren’t writing for  _me_  before,” Draco shouted back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by spaceaas with 'fanfiction'.
> 
> I picture them in maybe their 40s for this? could be older. Up to you really.
> 
> **This is a completed drabble and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
